Angel tears
by Despair Faction
Summary: a tear jerker about Bit and Leena


Hey guys its Raptor well this story is kind of a sad fic about Bit and Leena. You see I'm a firm Believer of you telling people how you feel about them and I don't think Bit and Leena do that. I hope you guys like this one!  
  
"BIT!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs, "Why do you do this? I said I had him and you took him out." They were fighting a new team and Leena had a perfect chance to get some points but Bit had to interfere and get the win. "I was trying to help, Damn Leena I just didn't want to loose!" Bit was screaming at Leena wishing he could tell her how he felt, but for some strange reason he couldn't get the words out. He tried thousands of times to say those three simple words but it seemed he were to die without her knowing how he felt. Six Zaber fangs lay in ruins as the Blitz team walked off victoriously once again. Once they got in Leena jumped down Bits throat. "How many times do you have to screw me out of points? I swear you are the most inconsiderate jerk in all of Zi." Leena knew her feelings for Bit and wanted to tell him and was willing to, as soon as he said he loved her. "Well I don't care Leena we've been on this team together for 6 years now, and every time me and Liger get the Job done. Ever since Jamie left you've changed. I don't know what the hell was up with you two but get over it he's not coming back he made the decision to join the Zoid Commission and I stand by It. You should too!" Bit realized he was being watched by Naomi, Brad, and the Dr. "What can't we argue in peace?" Bit walked off and got in the Liger Zero. Bit went a few miles and stopped seeing Leena in her New and improved Lightning Siax. Bit was the only one to keep his original Zoid. "What are you following me now?" Bit was ready to tell Leena that he needed her. "I just wanted to apologize, I over reacted and I'm sorry." Leena smiled at saying that word she hasn't used that word in years almost as long as she never said I love you. "Leena I need to tell you something." Bit stopped trying to get his nerve up to tell her. "Leena eve since the first time I saw your face I knew you were different than any other girl. You were stuck up rude to me and seemed you didn't care about any one but yourself. But I saw through that disguise and I knew you weren't stuck up at all and you were really sweet and thought about every one. Leena what I'm trying to tell you is.I love you." Bit Got the words out and wished he told her sooner. "Bit, I love.AH! Flames exploded in the side of the Lightning Siax. Bit saw a huge beam rip through the metal and hit the cockpit. Bit turned around to see the Berserk Fury stand there just finishing his Charged Particle cannon. "Vega?" Bit was shocked at seeing the once young kid firing his weapon then running off. "This is your warning Bit Cloud!" Vega's voice said with an evil smirk to it. Bit looked at the Lightning Siax burning right in front of him. "Leena!" Bit jumped out of his cockpit running at the burning cockpit of Leena. Bit pulled the cockpit up seeing flames every where. "Leena I got you!" Bit pulled her bloody body out wiping the blood off of her face. Leena looked up seeing Bit crying. "Don't cry for me, don't let your Angel tears fall for me I will wait for you. Bit.I love you too." Leena closed her eyes savoring her last sight of Bit. She didn't feel any more pain and was glad that she knew Bit loved her. Bit watched his princess stop breathing and go limp. "I will kill you Vega I swear it." Bit picked Leena up and walked back to the hover cargo. "you know the way Liger." Bit walked slow wishing he could change what just happened.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Bit stood at Leena's black coffin looking at all of the people that showed up to pay there last respects. He saw Harry Champ standing there crying. Jamie was there tears flowing down. Every one there was crying except for Bit. Bit stood up and started to speak. "I knew Leena for over 6 years and I loved her for six years. I told her I loved her one minute before she died. I look at myself every day wishing I told her sooner. My heart aches for her every day, I never once got to kiss her lips or hold her close. The last words she said was Don't cry for me, don't let your angel tears fall for me. I didn't know what that meant then I I'm not sure I know what it means now but I will see her again someday." At that time the rain started to fall "maybe God wasn't going to let her die until I told her I loved her. I don't know but I do know we will meat again and I will let my angel tears fall." Bit walked to the hover cargo by himself thinking about what was going on. He was ready to die and see his princess again, but first he had to Kill Vega.  
  
There it is. I hope you liked it I don't know if I'll write a sequel to this. If you want one tell me. R and R thanx Raptor! 


End file.
